Glory days
by tsuchiyagin
Summary: [UPDATED]Ini alternate ending untuk Anipuri. Beberapa pairing umum.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer**: **Konomi**-sensei's, **Konomi**-sensei's and **Konomi**-sensei's.

**Tennis no Oujisama** not mine and never will be. Tapi bolehkah gw ngepak Fuji, Tezuka, Ryouma dan Eiji untuk dikirim ke rumah?… **-****ducked flying knife-.** Ya...Mizuki juga boleh d...**-****disambit raket ma Yuuta-**

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai (ato seharusnya langsung yaoi aja ya?) Tezuka**X**Fuji and Oishi**X**Eiji -sedikit pasangan" umum, Momo**X**Ryouma, Inui**X**Kaidou, Fuji**X**Ryouma, Kawamura**X**Fuji, Fuji**X**Eiji (Geee, maap bagi penggemar Fuji. Gw ga bisa menghentikan imaginasi gw sejak dia begitu cantik...eh, tampan, pintar, manis..and did I mention the sadistic temptation? Go Fuji Go!** -drools-**) - dan mungkin terlalu banyak OOC.

**+ Glory Days +**

**chapter 1**

**Genius 1: Prologue – Brand New Day**

TEZUKA KUNIMITSU. TEZUKA KUNIMITSU DARI KELAS 3-1 DIHARAP SEGERA MENGHADAP KE KANTOR KEPALA SEKOLAH.

"Nyaa, nyaa Fujiko. Ada apa?", Eiji bertanya dengan heran setelah Fuji kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Fuji tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa, Eiji. Bukan apa-apa…"

Merasakan ada hal yang aneh, tapi Eiji memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa Fuji untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dia baru saja membuka kotak makan siangnya, ketika dengan riang Fuji menawarkan bekal pada sahabatnya, "Kau mau mencoba ini, Eiji?"

"Ne, Fujiko", kata Eiji sementara sumpitnya masih bergerak-gerak bingung di atas kotak makan siang Fuji, Fuji berbalik, "…kau dengar pengumuman tadi?", lanjut Eiji lagi setelah memutuskan untuk mengambil tamagoyaki dari kotak makan siang sahabatnya. Fuji mengangguk. Agak ragu atau waspada bagi Eiji.

Eiji membuka mulutnya, "Nyaa, menurutmu kenapa Buchou sampai dipanggil kepala sekolah, ia menyuapkan sepotong besar telur ke mulutnya, "Apa dia melanggar peraturan? Unyaa…, bahkan dalam mimpi aku tak pernah memikirkan si dingin itu dapat melanggar peraturan!", serunya bergairah.

Fuji bernapas lega, "Oh…, yang itu"

"Memang pengumuman yang mana lagi!", Eiji menjerit, nyaris meledak karena rasa gembira sekaligus penasaran, "Hoi, aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah Tezuka kalau dia mendengar ini", ia mengikik jahil. Mulutnya penuh berisi makanan.

"Aku **mendengar** apa, Kikumaru?" Suara berat dan dalam memutus makan siang mereka. Fuji menoleh dan mendapatkan kapten klub Seigaku beserta wakilnya sudah berdiri di belakang kursinya dan Eiji.

"Nyaaa, Tezuka!", Eiji terlonjak ketakutan dari kursi memuncratkan sebagian makanannya ke arah Fuji yang buru-buru menghindar. Kotak makan siangnya bergoyang-goyang, dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Saat itu sepasang tangan sudah bersiap menangkap tubuh Eiji, dan ketika ia menengadah dia mendapatkan wajah khawatir seseorang.

"Hati-hati, Eiji! Hati-hati!", seru orang itu. Wajah Eiji memerah ketika menyadari Oishilah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah…Tezuka. Kupikir kau datang kesini bukan untuk sekedar menghancurkan selera makan siang kami kan?", Fuji tersenyum. Tapi nada suaranya terdengar mengerikan, "….dan, Eiji, Oishi….Sampai kapan kalian mau saling menatap seperti itu?"

Meski Fuji mengatakannya dengan senyum datar, Golden Pair tanpa sadar langsung melepaskan tangan dengan panik, kotak makan siang yang tadi dijaga sepenuh hati kini terlepas dari tangan Eiji. Isinya berhamburan di lantai diiringi gerungan sedih acrobatic player tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir, Eiji. Kau bisa memakan bekalku", Fuji tersenyum riang seperti biasa. Menenangkan Eiji yang menatapnya sebagai tanda protes.

Tezuka memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Oishi! Oishi! Kau sudah makan siang?", Eiji mengayunkan kursinya kebelakang menyambut Oishi. Terlihat terkejut saat Oishi menggeleng, "Hoi! Hoi! Oishiiii! Padahal kau selalu mengatakan bahwa 'Eiji, penting untuk selalu mengisi tenaga sebelum latihan'", cibir Eiji dengan muka cemberut meniru mimik Oishi. Wakil kapten itu tertawa melihat kekonyolan Eiji.

"Tezuka, bukankah kau tadi memintaku menemanimu bertemu Fuji? Dan kau juga bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Fuji. _Pribadi_", kata Oishi mengingatkan kapten mereka. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat rona tipis di wajah kaptennya. Eiji menengok antusias.

_Ter-la-lu antusias_, geram Tezuka.

Fuji tersenyum kejam, "Pribadi, eh, Tezuka?"

Dengan mati-matian menahan keinginanannya untuk melarikan dari situasi terburuk, Tezuka berdehem dan mengucap, "Aku _cuma_ berniat mengatakan bahwa aku ingin kau bertanding denganmu saat latihan nanti". Dan menoleh untuk menembakkan 'tatapan Tezuka'nya ke arah sahabatnya.

"Omong-omong, Oishi! Jangan mengalihkan perhatian!", seru Eiji kesal dan mulai menyorong-nyorongkan sumpit penuh makanan ke mulut Oishi.

Fuji terdiam melihat reaksi Tezuka, lalu tawa liciknya melintas, "Maa…Eiji, sejak kau memiliki harmonisasi yang baik dengan Oishi. Apa kau sekarang kau juga mau berbagi gelar dengannya sebagai Seigaku no Okaasan?", katanya tersenyum nakal. Berkedip memberi tanda pada Tezuka. Mau tak mau bibir Tezuka melengkung membentuk senyuman mendengar pukulan balik Fuji barusan. _Nice_. Namun, Tezuka mengusir pikiran tersebut sebelum mengendap lebih jauh, dan Eiji mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan panik sementara wajah Oishi terlihat merona.

**Genius 2: Mr. Perfect VS The Prodigy**

**GAME SET! WON BY TEZUKA 6-2!**

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak serius, Fuji"

"Itu hanya karena kau terlalu hebat…", Fuji tersenyum kepada lawan bicaranya. Mengusap wajahnya yang bersimbah peluh.

"Fuji"

Tersenyum riang, "Kau benar-benar semakin hebat. Seigaku sungguh beruntung memiliki kapten sepertimu! Bayangkan —"

"Fuji", desak Tezuka lagi.

"Ah, apa kau ingin menghabiskan hari ini hanya dengan menyebut namaku seharian, Buchou?", kekehnya, "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan bahumu? Kupikir..."

"Jadi ini tentang bahuku?", Tezuka menyela. Senyum Fuji memudar sesaat sebelum kembali memasang senyumnya dengan gelengan lembut.

"Aku serius, Tezuka"

_Bohong..._ Kapten tersebut merengutkan dahinya, "Yudan sezu ni ikou, Fuji. Kalau kau seperti itu, kau bisa saja berbuat kesalahan pada pertandingan", tegur Tezuka. _Kau berbohong, _ _Fuji_

Mata Fuji terbuka, tampak tersinggung, "Buchou, hanya kau yang kuizinkan untuk berada di atasku. **Hanya** kau", merasa suaranya terdengar asing bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Kemudian dengan setengah menyentak mengambil jaket Regulernya yang tersampir di atas bangku.

**Genius 3: Mirai no Kioku**

Oishi mengibaskan kertas di tangannya. Mencoba mengusir rasa panas. Latihan di siang hari sepanas ini nanti tidaklah menyenangkan bagi siapa pun. Musim semi hampir tiba, tapi cuaca tetap tak dapat diprediksikan. Entah berapa kali mereka terjebak dengan terik matahari ataupun terperangkap dalam ruang klub karena hujan.

"Hm, Tezuka, kau sudah memutuskan SMA pilihanmu?"

Tezuka memberengut seperti biasa, "Hn". Oishi menghela napas pendek, menahan senyum.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'", Fuji tersenyum menepuk bahu kaptennya, "atau….'tidak'?", rautnya pura-pura bingung.

Eiji memiringkan kepalanya, curiga pada sahabatnya itu, dengan nada penasaran ia bertanya, "Nyaa…, Fujiko, berhenti menggoda Buchou! Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Hm…., maa ne…", Fuji balas memiringkan wajahnya, meniru mimik wajah Eiji.

"Mou! Tak menyenangkan! Fuji selalu penuh rahasia!", cibir Eiji, "Ne, ne…, bagaimana denganmu, Oishi?", Eiji melemparkan dirinya ke samping, memeluk lengan Oishi.

"A..aaa…"

"Lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Kikumaru senpai", Ryouma berkomat-kamit. Momoshirou terkekeh.

Eiji merengek, "Ochibi! Hidoi!"

"Seigaku". Semua menoleh serentak ke arah sumber suara tersebut. "Aku akan masuk SMA Seigaku", tandas Oishi singkat memandang partnernya meminta persetujuan.

"Pilihan yang tepat, Oishi", sambut Tezuka. Inui bergumam setuju.

Eiji yang bingung dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba seperti itu, terbengong mengerjap-ngerjap. Tapi sifat spontanitasnya selangkah lebih maju, "Yosh! Kalau begitu aku juga Seigaku! Ne, Fuji? Oishi? Buchou?", Eiji mengacungkan tangan, "Hoi hoi! Seigaku Seigaku!"

"Kau agak pilih kasih, Eiji senpai", cela Momoshirou. Ryouma menenggak Fantanya dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Nyaa, tidak tidak! Tentu saja tidak, Momo! Aku juga ingin kalian semua masuk Seigaku! Kau, Inui, Taka san, Ochibi, juga Mamush…", sepasang mata liar menyorot, "ah….maksudku…Kaidou! Kaidou! Aku tak pernah bilang Mamushi. Nyaa! Hmmmmmppph! Oishiiiii!", Eiji menutup mulutnya yang ceroboh, terbirit-birit menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung Oishi.

Fuji cuma tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Eiji. Dan terus mencoba tersenyum. Yang lain mengangguk. _SMA Seigaku kedengarannya memang menyenangkan, Buchou…_, pikir Fuji muram. Tak memperhatikan Tezuka yang mengalihkan pandangan pada pudarnya senyuman Fuji. Kecuali —

"Ii data…"

**Genius 4: Omae to ** **Ore**** to wa Golden Pair**

Oishi dan Eiji berbaring di hamparan rumput sepulang latihan keesokan harinya. Berlindung di balik bayangan pohon dari teriknya sinar matahari siang yang menyengat.

Menoleh dan mendapatkan partnernya memerah terbakar matahari, Oishi melemparkan handuknya ke wajah Eiji yang disambut dengan kalimat terima kasih dalam suara teredam. Mereka terus terdiam tanpa berkata-kata lagi selama beberapa menit.

"Hoi hoi, Oishi?", dengkur Eiji.

"Hm?"

Eiji merawang, separuh melamun, "Kau merasa kalau Fuji terlihat sedikit aneh?"

Oishi bangkit dan mengubah posisinya, duduk bersandar pada pohon yang sama. Menatap Eiji dengan serius, "Kau juga?"

"Nyaa! Kau juga merasakannya, Oishi!", mata Eiji membesar. Dalam hati Oishi tertawa, apa Eiji tak menyadari kalau dia terlihat begitu kekanakan dengan ekspresi jenaka seperti itu. Eiji mengambil botol minumnya, "Waaa...Kita memang Golden Pairrrrrrrrr", ia menambahkan dengan mulut penuh air.

"Eiji, jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh. Apa Ibumu tidak pernah memberitahu hal itu?". Menghela napas, "Iya, Eiji...tentu saja kita memang Golden Pair", lanjutnya demi melihat wajah cemberut Eiji, "...tapi sayang sekali, yang tadi itu bukan aku..."

Sinar mata Eiji melembut, "Buchou….". Dari wajah Oishi yang bertanya-tanya dengan terkejut bercampur bingung, Eiji tahu dia telah menebak nama yang tepat, "Ah, Oishi, aku tak sebodoh itu kan?", ia memutar bola matanya. Oishi hanya bisa tertegun-tegun.

"...lagipula aku senang punya dua Ibu", Eiji menggumamkan sesuatu dengan lirih.

**Genius 5: Kaze no Tabibito**

Lalu dua bulan pun telah berlalu. Dan semua orang pun seakan-akan telah melupakan keanehan sikap Fuji. Perhatian mereka terlalu disibukkan oleh deraan ujian akhir. Tezuka bahkan meliburkan jadwal latihan klub di luar akhir pekan. Meski niat baik itu akhirnya tampak sia-sia belaka karena bagaimanapun seluruh anggota Reguler tetap hadir di hari-hari yang tidak dijadwalkan sekalipun.

Oishi telah memaksa seluruh Reguler untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sesering mungkin selama sebulan terakhir ini. Tanpa banyak protes yang biasanya keluar dari mulut berbisa Ryouma ataupun kemunculan Kaidou yang secara janggal hadir sukarela tanpa berada dibawah ancaman Inui dan tekanan Fuji, Momoshirou mengusulkan agar mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan makan siang bersama di tepi danau sekolah. Lagi-lagi tak ada protes yang keluar, juga dari mulut Tezuka. Tepi danau merupakan pilihan sempurna untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran gadis-gadis frustasi yang semakin hari semakin mengganas mendekati datangnya hari kelulusan.

"Yo, maaf"

"Lambat!", protes Eiji kearah Inui yang terlihat tenang. Kemudian duduk dan menyerahkan beberapa ikat kertas ke tangan Tezuka. Warna pink dan harum yang menguar dari tumpukan tersebut menjelaskan keterlambatan Inui tadi.

"Sassuga na, Buchou kita…", Fuji tertawa. Inui memberi beberapa ikat kertas kepada Reguler yang lain sebelum mengoper ikatan tersendiri yang jumlahnya jauh lebih tebal dari yang diterima Tezuka melalui Ryouma.

Satu-satunya Reguler tingkat satu tersebut menyeringai lebar, "He…?", melirik Fuji saat membaca nama yang tertulis di atas amplop tersebut di sela-sela cengirannya. Terlihat terhibur, "dan…sassuga na, tensai kita, Fuji senpai Seigaku…". Kemudian menyeringai lebih lebar lagi.

** + Tsuzuku +**

Fanfic kedua gw. Hueeeeee..., kenapa ya gw selalu berakhir dengan nulis fokus ke satu" karakter kya gini.

The SAP... Nyah. Wat yang ga suka cerita macem gini. Please...bear with me...;. Gomen ne.

Dan gw ga tau SMA Seigaku itu ada ato ga. Pokoknya anggap aja ada. Abis gw rasanya ga rela ngeliat mereka kepisah". Lagipula gw belum liat eps diatas CD 80. Jadi, tolong, bersabar dengan kesintingan gw sedikiiiiiit lagi...**-wink-**


	2. Second Day

**Disclaimer**: Still** Konomi**-sensei's, **Konomi**-sensei's and **Konomi**-sensei's.

**Tennis no Oujisama** not mine and never will be! Uhuhuhu...

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai implisit Tezuka**X**Fuji and Oishi**X**Eiji -sedikit pasangan" umum, Momo**X**Ryouma, Inui**X**Kaidou, Fuji**X**Ryouma, Kawamura**X**Fuji, Fuji**X**Eiji juga terlalu banyak OOC. Don't like BL, jangan baca d mendingan. I've warned you;

**+ Glory Days +**

**chapter 2**

**Genius 6: Egao no Riyuu**

"Nyaaa", Eiji setengah tersedu menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja. Disebelahnya terdengar senandung lirih dari Fuji. Merasa test mendadak seperti tadi seharusnya dihapuskan saja, "Aku benci matematika…."

Fuji menoleh dan mendapatkan wajah Eiji yang ditopang lengannya memandang ke arah halaman sekolah.

"Aku hanya bisa menjawab tiga dari sepuluh pertanyaan", rengekan Eiji terdengar putus asa, "itupun aku tak yakin…", dan terdengar lebih putus asa lagi. Terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Jadi jenius pasti menyenangkan…", ia menatap Fuji dengan wajah iri. Fuji membuka mata ketika mendengar kalimat sahabatnya. Insting terancam membuat Eiji tanpa sadar menjauh panik beberapa inchi kebelakang. Bersorak dalam hati ketika suasana ganjil tersebut dipecahkan oleh deringan bel pulang.

"Saa…, Eiji….ayo kita pergi. Jangan sampai kita terlambat sampai ke klub atau Tezuka akan menghukum kita", kata Fuji kembali dengan moodnya yang biasa. Eiji mengangguk ragu dan membereskan buku-bukunya. Sambil menunggu, Fuji memperhatikan setiap gerakan Eiji., "Jadi jenius tak selamanya menyenangkan Eiji…", bisiknya lirih. Menghela napas berat, "Mungkin tak pernah menyenangkan…."

"Fuji?"

Fuji menoleh dan mendapatkan Eiji telah berdiri menantinya di pintu kelas. Dia memaksakan diri mengubah kemuraman ekspresi wajahnya menjadi senyuman dalam sekejap. Menggeleng lembut, Fuji terus tersenyum, "Bukan apa-apa, Eiji. Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma bilang jangan sampai bukumu tertinggal"

Ketika tubuh Fuji melewatinya., Eiji menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat Fuji melambaikan tangan. Acrobatic player itu bergegas mengejar sahabatnya. Lalu berjalan menuju ruang klub Seigaku sambil menggamit tangan Fuji. Berbisik dalam hati, _aku tadi mendengarnya, Fujiko_…

**Genius 7: Chain Reaction**

Kesokan harinya matahari bersinar hangat. Keharuman musim semi sama-samar mulai tercium ketika Fuji turun dari sebuah mobil mewah, tersenyum lembut ke arah wanita cantik di belakang kemudi., "Kau benar-benar yakin?", kata wanita cantik tersebut. Fuji mengangguk.

"Hati-hati, Shuusuke", ia melambai.

Fuji tersenyum, "Kau juga, Neesan…". Kemudian berjalan memasuki gerbang.

Inui mengumpulkan seluruh Reguler di lapangan A. Membentangkan daftar latihan yang langsung membuatnya menerima lemparan bola penuh dendam dari Eiji, Ryouma dan Momoshirou. Kaidou berdesis tak sabar.

Momo mengintip dari balik pembatas lapangan. Dibelakangnya menyembul wajah Oishi, Kaidou dan Kawamura. Eiji mengeluarkan kepala dengan takut-takut dari balik bahu Inui yang terus menulis dan sibuk menggumamkan data-data dalam buku catatannya. Ryouma meneguk Fanta terakhirnya di sebelah Tezuka yang kali ini dengan ajaibnya sama sekali tidak menegur perbuatan mereka.

"Inui, kau gila! Mempertemukan Fuji dengannya adalah hal paling berbahaya di dunia!", Eiji merengut, bibirnya dilipat. Jelas tak menyukai kehadiran pemuda di sebelah Inui. Setengahnya lagi merasa kesal karena kebodohannya dengan melibatkan Inui dalam masalah Fuji.

"Itu masuk akal, Inui senpai. Bagaimana kalau Fuji senpai membunuh _dia_?", desis Momo menambahkan dengan khawatir.

"Hm…berdasarkan dataku. Fuji yang normal masih berakal sehat 100 jika dia tak mengenali orang itu", jawab Inui tenang tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari buku ataupun mempedulikan tampang sakit hati sosok berambut ikal di sebelahnya. Sedangkan pemuda pendiam berambut coklat gelap yang sejak tadi menemaninya tertawa tak berdaya menyadari kebenaran dibalik data Inui.

"Che, setahuku akal sehat dan Fuji senpai hidup di dua kutub berbeda", gumam Ryouma. Diam-diam Tezuka setuju. Oishi berkali-kali meliriknya. Cemas luar biasa.

"Sekalipun dia tak berakal sehat, Fuji senpai yang normal tidak mungkin terlambat dalam latihan tenis, Echizen!"

"Mungkin dia terlambat karena menolong wanita hamil yang terjatuh di tengah jalan?", Ryouma dengan wajah polos mencoba memberi ide. Momoshirou terbengong dan sedetik kemudian cuma menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lengannya mencekik leher Ryouma.

"Oh, diam, Ochibi! Cukup diam", potong Eiji geli, "Fuji jelas jauh lebih pintar darimu dalam mengarang alasan tanpa perlu menjadi jenius"

"Ffssssshhhhhh"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat melihat sosok Fuji memasuki lapangan. Dan Tezuka cuma mengharap kekuatan hatinya.

**Genius 8: Matta Hajime yo**

"Yuuta?"

Keheranan terlihat pada wajah Fuji kakak yang selalu tersenyum saat tak lama berselang kemudian pemuda berambut coklat gelap tersebut menyambutnya diikuti makhluk berambut ikal dengan senyum mencurigakan yang tidak diragukan lagi pastilah si manager St. Rudolph.

Yuuta si Fuji adik tersenyum datar menyambut kakaknya, sedikit berbasa-basi, "Halo, Aniki. Mizuki san memintaku mempertemukannya denganmu". Bibir Yuuta menipis, _sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut **memaksa**_, dia menambahkan dalam hati. Dahi Fuji mengerenyit gusar.

"Nfu nfu nfu…Ohayou gozaimasu, Fuji kun", Mizuki telah mengeluarkan raket dari dalam tasnya dan berdiri di hadapan Fuji dengan kepuasan penuh, "…bagaimana? Mau bertanding denganku?', sekarang dia membuka jaket olahraganya.

Ryouma yang melihat T-shirt dibalik jaket tersebut berpikir jika mungkin kini ia mulai memahami alasan Fuji senpai untuk selalu mengacuhkan makhluk yang satu itu. Baru membayangkan seluruh lemari pakaian Mizuki hanya berisi koleksi warna yang sama dalam berbagai gradasi saja sudah membuatnya bergidik mual.

Kedatangan Ryuuzaki sensei memutus pembicaraan mereka. Setelah memberikan beberapa instruksi dan berdiskusi sebentar dengan Tezuka dan Oishi, Ryuuzaki sensei menoleh ke arah Fuji yang sedang dipojokkan oleh Mizuki, "Fuji, kemari! Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan", panggilnya.

Ekspresi Fuji yang terlihat gembira dapat membebaskan diri dari Mizuki sudah dipahami oleh semua orang. Namun, mata seluruh Reguler membelalak saat mendengar Fuji menjawab, "Aku permisi dulu, Mizuki san". Dia membungkuk sebentar sebelum berlari menghampiri Ryuuzaki sensei.

Tanpa sadar Ryouma menjatuhkan kaleng Fantanya, menengok ke arah pemain kidal Seigaku yang seorang lagi, seakan meminta persetujuan, "Bu, Buchou...Fu, Fu...Fuji senpai benar-benar gila…"

"Inui senpai, datamu salah kali ini!", erang Momo dengan wajah pucat. Mereka terlalu terkejut, bahkan untuk menahan Mizuki yang sibuk berteriak-teriak kegirangan memanggil Fuji di tengah lapangan.

**Genius 9: Song For You Aisubeki no Hito**

Kaidou berjalan limbung. Efek Penaltea masih terasa di tubuhnya. Ia memang sudah lama mencurigai Inui menambahkan bahan-bahan ilegal berbahaya kelas A dalam ramuannya itu. Diluar insiden konyol Momo, sungguh luar biasa belum ada satu pun anggota Seigaku yang terpaksa harus dilarikan ke UGD karenanya.

Suara Ryuuzaki sensei samar-samar menembus tembok ketika Kaidou melewati ruang klub yang tertutup rapat. Dari gumaman-gumaman lembut yang terdengar familiar di telinganya, Kaidou dapat menebak lawan bicara Ryuuzaki sensei.

"Bicara tentang jus, tentu aku harus teringat dengan orang yang satu itu. Che", ia menggerutu. Siswa kelas dua itu baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya mengarah ke lapangan ketika dia mendengar Ryuuzaki sensei berbicara dengan nada sedih.

"… lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Kaki Kaidou terpaku di tempat. Lupa akan tujuannya untuk bergegas kembali ke lapangan.

"Hm…, entahlah, Sumire chan", jawabnya santai.

"…apa kau sudah memberi tahu yang lain?", Ryuuzaki sensei mengacuhkan kelakar Fuji barusan.

Diam. Kaidou benar-benar terdiam. Terkejut dengan berita yang baru diketahuinya hari ini. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapatkan Tezuka dan Oishi berdiri kaku dibelakangnya. Oishi terlihat shock. Sedangkan Tezuka, tetaplah Tezuka, terus bersikap tenang meski tak kalah terguncang, wajah dinginnya menegang.

"Buchou —". Suara sayup Ryuuzaki sensei membawa Kaidou membali ke alam sadar.

"… apa Kikumaru sudah tahu tentang tawaran beasiswamu ini, Fuji?", tanya Ryuuzaki sensei letih.

Fuji menjawab lirih, "Aku tak ingin membuat Eiji bersedih"

"Bagaimana dengan Tezuka?"

Tiba-tiba Fuji membungkam. Oishi meremas keras bahu Tezuka yang menegang sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya. _Tezuka_…

**Genius 10: Story wa Touzen ni**

**+ Oishi POV +**

"Tezuka?". Kapten Seigaku itu diam. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan perubahan berarti, "Tezuka?"

Ia hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

_Kemarin__ Eiji mengatakan Fuji bertingkah aneh! Kini giliran sahabatku yang bertingkah aneh! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Reguler saat ini?_

"Fuji", aku mencetus singkat. Wajah Tezuka mengeras sesaat. "Tezuka, aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu hampir tiga tahun lamanya. Aku tahu pasti apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu", jelasku bersimpati.

Tezuka terdiam. Lama. Memandang lapangan tenis Seigaku, "Sudah tiga tahun…"

Aku mengangkat alis, merasa heran dengan sikap sentimentil Tezuka yang baru kali ini kulihat. _OK. Mungkin saja aku tak pernah benar-benar mengenalnya. _Terakhir kali aku melihat wajah itu saat bahu Tezuka cedera dan dia harus…. Aku terkesiap, melihatnya dengan takut, "Tezuka, kau….? Kau... serius…?"

Ia mengangguk diam, "Tapi bagaimana dengan Seigaku? Bagaimana dengan kami? Bagaimana dengan…kau?", aku berbisik. Sakit hati. Entah bagaimana, tapi baru membayangkan wajah Eiji yang terluka mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku begini sakit hati.

Tezuka menatapku dingin, "Tak ada hubungannya denganku"

"Tak ada hubungannya bagaimana! Fuji itu teman satu timmu! Teman satu sekolahmu! Dan lagipula kau…"

"Oishi"

"Tezuka! Jangan berbohong, kau...", aku baru hendak memakinya lebih jauh saat kulihat lebih banyak lagi kebimbangan dalam matanya, "tapi Tezuka…, Fuji…"

"Cukup", Tezuka mengepalkan tangannya, mencari kekuatan, "... Ini yang terbaik bagi semuanya", suaranya tegas. Diplomatis. Khas Tezuka. Menunjukkan niatnya yang tak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Baik. Itu memang keputusanmu. Tapi Fuji…"

"**Oishi**"

_Kau melarikan diri dari perasaanmu, Tezuka_… "Kalau begitu aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi, Tezuka", aku tersenyum getir.

_Ya Tuhan, Eiji… Eiji…Bagaimana aku mengatakan hal ini padamu…?_

** + Tsuzuku +**

Chapter kedua.

Duuuuhhhh, gw masih bingung gimana buat ending yang enak dari fanfic ini. Endingnya si dah kebayang, tapi...**-nyengir bego-**

Btw, special thx wat **Narissa-Rei**. Doumo wat 'u-know-what' di Citraland itu. Sori ya ngerepotin .

Gosh, gw nyaris mati sesak napas nahan jeritan tiap liat Kimeru;;;. Maaannn...He's drop dead gorgeous! Nyaa nyaa nyaa!

Dan wat yang pernah bilang bahasa gw kaku. Wew, gw sendiri juga bingung. Dah kebiasaan. Old habit die hard desu...PP.


	3. Third Day

**Disclaimer**: Still** Konomi**-sensei's, **Konomi**-sensei's and **Konomi**-sensei's.

Juga masih sama...**.Tennis no Oujisama** not mine...

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai implisit Tezuka**X**Fuji and Oishi**X**Eiji -sedikit pasangan" umum, Momo**X**Ryouma, Inui**X**Kaidou, Fuji**X**Ryouma, Kawamura**X**Fuji, Fuji**X**Eiji juga terlalu banyak OOC.

** + Glory Days +**

**chapter 3**

**Genius 11: Thirst of Knowledge**

**Inui POV**

Matahari masih menyisakan sinar kemerahan. Petang ini Kaidou berlari dengan kecepatan dan stamina seperti biasa.

"Kaidou…"

Dia tak menjawab. Berdasarkan data, daya konsentrasinya menurun sebesar 30 dari hari biasa.

"Kaidou"

Masih tak menjawab. Dia terlihat melamun. Kaidou tak memiliki lingkup sosial yang besar. Bila ada hal yang dipikirkan olehnya, maka aku dapat mempersempit kemungkinannya menjadi tiga. Masalah tenis, Reguler atau keluarga.

"Kaidou!"

Tersntak dan mendesis marah karena kaget, "Fsssshhhhh, ada apa Inui senpai!"

Jika daya konsentrasinya menurun. Lain hal dengan tingkat emosinya. Hari ini dia 20 lebih mudah tersinggung, 37 merengut tanpa henti dalam semenit, dan 74 lebih sering menatap Fuji dengan wajah aneh.

Oh, bicara soal Fuji, hari ini Tezuka dan Oishi juga bertingkah aneh. Serupa dengan Kaidou. Tezuka hari ini memberi latihan 45 lebih sadis dari biasanya. Kerutan di dahinya juga terlihat lebih dalam. Sedangkan Oishi terlihat gugup dan cemas, seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Fuji. Lagi-lagi Fuji. Kenapa semua hal seperti berkaitan dengan Fuji? Ah…, ya… aku mengerti….kalau tak salah…

Aku mendesah, "Kapan Fuji berangkat?"

"Apa….apa maksudmu, I…Inui senpai? A….Aku tak mengerti…", Kaidou tergagap.

"Hm…, 97,94 kemungkinan jika kau mendengar kabar itu ketika Ryuuzaki sensei bicara dengan Fuji. Dan aku berani bertaruh Tezuka dan Oishi mendengarnya pada saat yang sama"

"Inui senpai…, darimana kau….?", Kaidou memucat ketakutan.

Aku mengubah posisi kacamata, "Fufufufu… Hi-mi-tsu…."

** Genius 12: Aoi Jidai**

AOYAMA TAKESHI!

Eiji mengangkat wajahnya dari meja., "Maaf, Fujiko. Kemarin aku tak bisa mencegah Mizuki datang ke Seigaku"

ASAHINA IZUMI!

Fuji tersenyum memaklumi, sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa. Melirik dengan mata bertanya saat Fuji bangkit dari kursi yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk mengucapkan kata-kata setelah menempuh test seberat ini.

FUJI SHUUSUKE!

Eiji baru saja hendak memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar guru mereka berkata dengan serius, "Fuji, kepala sekolah ingin kau menghadap sekarang juga". Ia melihat Fuji dengan pandangan mata ganjil, "….dan bawa lembar jawabanmu"

Istirahat siang.

Tiga orang gadis bercakap-cakap dengan gaya konspirasi. Mereka membicarakan hal tersebut dengan bersemangat, "Hei, hei, kau dengar tentang Fuji sama?", kata gadis pertama berbisik keras penuh rahasia.

Gadis kedua tampak tertarik. Gosip mengenai Fuji memang santapan empuk bagi groupies seperti mereka, "Maksudmu Fuji sama, Seigaku no tensai itu!". Gadis pertama memutar bola matanya.

"Kabarnya dia mendapat nilai nol hari ini! Lembar jawabannya kosong!", gadis pertama menjawab dengan wajah seakan-akan memberitahu penemuan nomor satu di dunia.

"BOHONG! FUJI SAMA ITU KAN JENIUS!", gadis ketiga menatap dengan desis sakit hati.

"Entahlah, aku mendengar dari anak kelas 3-6 sendiri… Tapi ini rahasia ya…"

"Oh…., Fuji samaku….!", gadis-gadis mendesah pilu.

Tezuka menggebrak meja kantin. Jika groupies Fuji itu ingin merahasiakan sesuatu, jelas mereka berbohong atau kemungkinan besar mereka memang idiot! Kantin merupakan pilihan terakhir semua orang untuk membicarakan rahasia, apalagi dengan volume suara yang sepertinya bisa terdengar seisi sekolah.

_Fuji…kau…_

Mata tiga gadis beserta beberapa anak yang merubung di sumber gosip tersebut terlihat terkejut, pura-pura sibuk meneruskan makan sebelum sorotan mata Tezuka sempat menakuti mereka, lalu sedetik kemudian mendesah lagi dengan gaya terpesona.

"Jadi itu benar…."

Tezuka bergegas meninggalkan kantin yang makin hiruk pikuk, masih sempat sampai di telinganya ketika mereka terus bergosip.

"Tezuka sama dan Fuji sama….", dan lebih banyak jeritan menggelegar lagi.

Siang itu, Tezuka sama sekali tak menemukan Fuji.

**Genius 13: Unfair**

** Flashback **

Fuji berjalan di koridor sekolah. Wajahnya terus tersenyum dan sesekali melambaikan tangan pada beberapa gadis yang menegurnya. Ia pun masih terus tersenyum, menyadari puluhan pasang mata yang memandangnya penuh kekaguman. Meski merasa sedikit terganggu dengan jeritan-jeritan tertahan tiap kali dia melintas.

Kini Fuji telah sampai di depan pintu kepala sekolah. Speaker sekolah lamat-lamat mengumandangkan nama kaptennya. Senyum Fuji mengembang, di kepalanya sudah terbayang berbagai kalimat untuk menggoda Tezuka. Dari kejauhan terlihat tubuh tinggi besar Tezuka dan seorang wanita setengah baya dengan pakaian olahraga sedang bercakap-cakap tepat di depannya. Fuji menghentikan langkahnya, tak jadi mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"…Tezuka", Ryuuzaki sensei berbicara.

Tezuka menatap map di tangannya. Bagi Fuji, tak sulit untuk mengerti bahwa kalimat di sampul map tersebut adalah bahasa Jerman. Yang Fuji tak mengerti adalah mengapa Ryuuzaki sensei menyerahkan map itu kepada Tezuka. _Bukankah cedera Tezuka sudah pulih sepenuhnya?__ Atau…, tidak?_ Fuji melirik bahu kaptennya dengan curiga. Tezuka jelas tak menyedari kehadiran Fuji ketika berkata, "Sensei...", tapi Ryuuzaki sensei yang melihat sosok kecil di kejauhan tersenyum. Tezuka menoleh ke arah senyuman guru pembimbingnya ditujukan, "Fu..Fuji?". Tegang.

"Selamat pagi, Sumire chan. Tezuka", Fuji tersenyum hangat. Berpura-pura tak mendengar potongan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Ryuuzaki sensei mendesah kesal, "Fuji, harus kukatakan berapa kali agar kau berhenti memanggilku Sumire chan?". Tezuka melipat tangannya.

Fuji terkekeh, lalu tanpa sadar melirik lagi bahu Tezuka.

**End Flashback **

"Fu-ji-ko", sebuah suara memutus lamunan Fuji.

**Genius 14: Kikumaru VS ** **Fuji**** Rivalna Futari**

"Fu-ji-ko"

Fuji menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kepada pemilik suara jenaka tersebut, "Hm, kenapa kau disini? Kalau aku tak salah kita masih ada dua jam pelajaran lagi, Ei…". Kalimat Fuji tak sempat terselesaikan karena Eiji langsung menghambur memeluk Fuji dari belakang, "Eiji…, ada ap…", Fuji yang tiba-tiba merasakan bahunya melembab membuka mata, "Eiji!". Eiji hanya menggeleng, dengusan napasnya terdengar berat. Mencoba menahan tangisannya.

"Fuji… apa aku bukan teman yang baik?"

"Kau temanku yang terbaik, Eiji…", Fuji tersenyum.

Sedikit tercekat Eiji memberanikan diri, "Hanya teman?". Mengubur wajahnya lebih dalam di bahu Fuji.

Fuji hanya tersenyum sedih, ia tak bisa menangis lagi, ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menangis. Ia harus lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menangis, "Tidak. Sudah kukatakan, Eiji….Kau teman terbaikku…Sainganku... Sahabatku….", dia memejamkan matanya dan berputar menghadap wajah Eiji, "Kau menangis…, Eiji"

"Tidak"

"Hm…, tapi aku lihat matamu basah", Fuji memiringkan kepalanya. Tangannya meraih wajah Eiji dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hujan", cetusnya asal.

"Ah….hujan…", Fuji terkikik pelan melihat wajah Eiji yang memerah karena malu, "aku baru tahu hujan bisa muncul di hari seterik ini"

Eiji mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Fujiko!", merengek manja.

"Ya, Eiji…?", Fuji masih sibuk mengikik.

"Masalahmu juga masalahku". Fuji kembali menampakkan bola biru jernih di dalam matanya. "… sama seperti kau menganggap masalahku sebagai masalahmu. Ne, Fujiko?", Eiji menyeringai lebar, lalu beberapa saat kemudian berkata, "Fuji, kita bolos saja ya"

"Tsk tsk tsk… Eiji anak nakal", kekeh Fuji meraih tangan Eiji yang terulur.

**Genius 15: Subete o Kake**

** + Tezuka POV +**

"SEMUA, LARI 30 PUTARAN! DAN KHUSUS MOMOSHIROU DAN KAIDOU 50 PUTARAN!"

"Tezuka, jangan tumpahkan kemarahanmu pada mereka!", sergah Oishi. Terlihat tak setuju dan cemas ketika rombongan kelas dua melintas terburu-buru karena ketakutan.

"Aku tidak marah", dengusku, "KELAS SATU! MANA SUARA KALIAN!", aku meraung. Rombongan kelas satu tersebut langsung terlonjak panik dan berlari terbirit-birit dengan suara yang lebih mirip gonggongan anjing kepayahan.

"Oh…, yah….tentu saja…", komentar Oishi menghela napas pasrah.

Aku menulikan telinga. "Oishi, dimana Kikumaru dan Fuji?"

"Kau mencariku, Buchou?", sebuah suara manis yang berasal dari sebelahku segera kukenali sebagai suara tensai. Di sampingnya, Kikumaru tertawa lebar, melompat ke arah Oishi.

"20 putaran, Fuji, Kikumaru."

"Aaa…", Fuji menggumam dan mulai berlari mengejar rombongan diikuti sang acrobatic player. Aku melihat tubuh kecilnya berlari ringan. _Fuji__…_

"Moodmu membaik", Oishi tersenyum penuh pengertian. Aku mengerenyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti dan cuma dapat merasa kesal melihatnya terus tersenyum dengan gaya aneh.

"Tezuka, kau yakin membiarkan semuanya tetap seperti ini?", Oishi kembali membuka percakapan.

"…"

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

_Kau tidak menyesal?__ Menyesal! Bagaimana mungkin Oishi bisa berkata begitu dengan ringan!_ "Kau sendiri, Oishi?", tanyaku balik padanya. Oishi membisu, dari ujung mataku kulihat ia memperhatikan Kikumaru yang berlari ringan, tertawa riang. Sepertinya ia baru melontarkan sebuah lelucon karena tak lama berselang kulihat Fuji tertawa mengikutinya.

Fuji yang berlari. Fuji yang tertawa. Fuji yang selalu tersenyum. Rambut coklat terang berkibar menutupi matanya. Jaket Reguler yang menutupi tubuh kurusnya tertiup angin. Ketika dia dan Kikumaru tiba, Oishi masih tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kurasa aku tahu jawabannya. Jawaban yang sama dengan yang kupikirkan, "Fuji…"

"Ya, Buchou?", wajah malaikatnya kini tersenyum di depanku. Aku tersentak. Kikumaru tertawa-tawa dengan ekspresi serupa Oishi.

"Buchou?", ia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

Alam bawah sadarku merutuk masam. Disaaat kepanikan melanda aku cuma dapat berusaha menekan ekspresi wajahku sedatar mungkin, "Fuji, bertandinglah denganku".

Ia terlihat pura-pura kecewa, "Maa…, ternyata itu ya? Padahal tadi aku hampir yakin kau menyebut namaku tanpa sadar. Tapi rupanya mustahil orang sepertimu bisa berbuat seceroboh itu", Fuji mengikik lirih, "Ne, Tezuka?". Dan Eiji dan Oishi pun segera bergegas berlari menepi sebelum tawa mereka meledak.

"Fuji"

Ia tertawa kecil, "Aku tak tahu kau begitu menyukai namaku, Buchou", ia membuka mata., "Hm…. dengan satu syarat…". Black Fuji tersenyum mengerikan.

** + Tsuzuku +**

Chapter ketiga

Yosh! **-berjuang melawan rasa males wat ngetik-**


	4. Fourth Day

**Disclaimer**: Still **Konomi**-sensei's, **Konomi**-sensei's and **Konomi**-sensei's.

**Tennis no Oujisama** not mine...**.sob sob**

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai implisit Tezuka**X**Fuji and Oishi**X**Eiji -sedikit pasangan" umum, Momo**X**Ryouma, Inui**X**Kaidou, Fuji**X**Ryouma, Kawamura**X**Fuji, Fuji**X**Eiji juga terlalu banyak OOC.

**+ Glory Days +**

**chapter 4**

**Genius 16: Yokogao**

**GAME SET! WON BY FUJI** **6-5!**

"Mada mada dane…"

--- Wuaaaa, Buchou kalah! ---

Momoshirou menarik pipi Ryouma, "Simpan saja mada mada danemu untuk dirimu sendiri, Echizen!". Semua Regular masih menatap kagum.

--- Fuji senpai hebat! ---

"Sakit tahu, Momo senpai!", Ryouma menggeliat dan memutuskan ini saat yang tepat untuk menghantam kepala senpainya dengan raket merahnya.

--- Bagaimana mungkin….! ---

"Echizen, gunakan raketmu untuk hal-hal berguna! Bukan untuk kepalaku!"

--- Fuji senpai! Fuji senpai! ---

Suara dari pengagum Fuji membahana.

Ryouma menyeringai dengan gaya arogan khasnya, "Akhirnya kau mengakui juga kalau kepalamu memang tak berguna, Momo senpai". Mulut Momoshirou menganga lebar. Dan akan menganga lebih lebar lagi mendengar kalimat Fuji berikut ini.

"Saa…, Tezuka… jadi… besok kita kencan?"

Suara bergedebuk di barisan penonton membuat semua orang menoleh. Kaidou terkapar pingsan dengan wajah memerah.

"Kaidou sungguh polos. Ne, Tezuka?", Fuji terkekeh ceria. Menghampiri Tezuka. "Sesuai perjanjian…, kau minum ini", ia mengangsurkan segelas cairan berpendar kehijauan. Jus Inui yang mengerikan. "...kali ini hukuman karena justru kau yang tak serius melawanku..."

Sedetik kemudian dalam hati Tezuka mencatat dengan tinta tebal. Jangan-pernah-mencari-masalah-dengan-Fuji-Shuusuke.

* * *

**Genius 17: Sakura**

Taman kota, distrik Kantou.

"Minggir, Momo senpai! Aku juga mau mendengarnya!"

"Ssssttt…, diam, Ochibi! Kau mau Fuji dan Tezuka mendengar kita!"

Oishi mengubur kepalanya. Mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menolak permintaan partnernya. Semakin lama merasa semakin tertekan mendengar desisan konstan Kaidou, gemeletuk gigi Kawamura dan bunyi goresan pena Inui yang bergumam-gumam bahagia.

"Echizen, jangan mendorongku! Wa, jangan naik juga, bodoh! Kau itu berat tahu!"

"Mada mada su"

Oishi mengesah, "Ne..., kalian semua"

* * *

"Terima kasih….", Fuji tertawa.

Tezuka menyerahkan cone di tangannya, "Aku tak tahu kau suka manis", curiga. Fuji berdengung tak jelas. "Setahuku seleramu tak pernah mencakup ketegori normal dalam segala hal"

"Apa iya?"

"Jus Inui… Wasabi sushi… Kaktus…", Tezuka berpikir dalam hati, _...juga..._

Seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Tezuka, Fuji tersenyum simpul, "Kurasa kau cukup normal bagiku…", ace kedua Seigaku tertawa menggoda Tezuka yang langsung berdehem berpura-pura tak mendengar olok-olok Fuji barusan. Kemudian membuat Buchou Seigaku itu mengerutkan dahi. Rasa curiga semakin menyergapnya.

"Fuji, apa plotmu kali ini!", geram Tezuka menahan diri. Fuji tersenyum dan mulai menjilati es krimnya.

"Tak ada"

"Fuji!", gonggong Tezuka hilang sabar.

"Tak ada, Tezuka", Fuji merasa terganggu, "… aku menang. Dan aku mendapat hadiahku". Mata Regular yang berada di balik pohon berkedip tak percaya. Tak seorang pun pernah dapat menbayangkan untuk mengasosiasikan Tezuka dan kencan. "… kau hanya perlu menuruti seluruh perkataanku", lanjutnya santai mengetukkan jarinya di bibirnya sendiri. Tezuka menggelengkan kepalanya kesal.

Sepuluh menit kemudian dan tetap tanpa suara. Seluruh regular mulai gelisah.

Fuji mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, "Indah ya…". Tezuka mengangkat alisnya dengan heran, "…Hm…Sakura….", lanjut Fuji sebelum Tezuka sempat membuka mulutnya.

"Sekarang belum musimnya, Fuji"

Tensai dari Seigaku itu tertawa geli, "Aku sudah menduga Buchou akan berkata seperti itu". Lalu Fuji mulai bersenandung sebuah nada yang tak pernah didengar Tezuka.

Fuji menoleh ke arah Tezuka dan mengedarkan pandangan ke arah rimbunnya pepohonan. Tepat di kerimbunan pepohonan yang sama Eiji mendesah, "Fujiko…"

Oishi menepuk bahu partnernya, "Eiji?"

Eiji menggeleng pelan, "Un, aku merasa Fuji akan pergi jauh, Oishi….". Oishi menekan bahu Eiji lebih keras. Mengalihkan sebagian keinginanannya untuk mengatakan kebenaran pada Eiji. Kawamura membalikkan badannya.

"Anehnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Kikumaru senpai…", Ryouma berbisik lirih. Inui dan Kaidou bertukar pandang serba salah.

"Lagu yang indah….", Tezuka berkomentar, "…apa judulnya?"

"Sakura….", Fuji menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung bangku taman, menatap langit, "Tezuka, aku…"

Dengan kalimat yang nyaris tak tertangkap telinga itu Tezuka menjawab, "Kau tahu semua jawabannya, Fuji". _Kau selalu tahu semuanya kan? _Tezuka melihat garis kecewa samar di wajah tensai yang segera lenyap dalam sekejap berganti senyum yang dia coba paksakan, "Pergilah Fuji..."

Mata Fuji kini terbuka karena terkejut, menoleh ke arah Tezuka, "Kau... tahu?". Sama sekali tak menduga dengan kalimat Tezuka yang terakhir terdengar ditelinganya.

Kapten kebanggaan Seigaku tersebut mengangguk tegas, "Keputusan yang tepat. Jangan sia-siakan bakatmu, Fuji"

"Maa...", sambut jenius Seigaku itu mengambangkan jawaban. _Apa karena aku ini seorang jenius, Tezuka?_

* * *

**Genius 18: Don't Look Back**

Seluruh anggota klub berkumpul di lapangan tennis. Mereka berbaris di sekitar Ryuuzaki sensei.

"Aku akan pergi ke Jerman", Tezuka membuka pengumuman. Di sebelahnya terlihat Oishi yang menampakkan wajah khawatir seperti biasanya.

"Tezuka!" - "Buchou!"

Seluruh wajah anggota klub memucat dan langsung berkerumun ke sekitar Tezuka, menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Bahumukah, Tezuka?"

"..."

"...Buchou!"

"Kapan!"

"Tezuka, berdasarkan dataku..."

"Aku sudah tahu...". Fuji mencetus mantap meski ganjil. Lalu tersenyum lagi seperti biasa, Seluruh anggota klub terlonjak, memandang Fuji dengan tak percaya. Hanya Tezuka yang tetaplah Tezuka. Membatin, _sudah kuduga... _

Fuji tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "Yah…, kalau Buchou bilang begitu…...", dengan kata-kata itu jenius Seigaku itu melangkah ringan menuju ruang klub, sejurus kemudian menoleh, "Aku lupa. Selamat, Tezuka. Aku. Ikut. Senang", lanjutnya tersenyum lebar. Oishi dan Kaidou hanya menggeleng, menahan Eiji yang hendak menghambur untuk mengejar Fuji.

Kawamura mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal sama dengan yang ingin dilakukan Eiji.

Malam itu, Fuji tiba-tiba menghilang.

* * *

**Genius 19: Chain of Mind**

**+ Fuji** **POV +**

--- ….Jerman… Tezuka…---

Potongan kalimat Sumire chan dalam pikiranku terus bergaung. Jerman…. _Kau pergi lagi, Tezuka? Di saat seperti ini?_ Aku menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Menghela napas. _Tentunya yang kali ini bukan semata-mata karena bahumu kan_…_, Tezuka_?

--- Selamat, Tezuka. Aku. Ikut. Senang ---

Senang! Tapi aku tidak senang! Sama sekali tidak senang! _Tapi_ _**kenapa**? Kenapa terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa kujawab! Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau menginginkanku pergi? Apa karena sesuatu yang kukatakan? Sesuatu yang tidak kukatakan? Sesuatu yang kulakukan? Ataukah justru karena sesuatu yang tak kulakukan, Tezuka?_

Kuraba wajahku dan tersenyum kecil teringat peristiwa Eiji. _Kau benar. Ini hanya hujan, Eiji. Sebentar lagi langit akan cerah, dan hujan pun berhenti. _Aku tertawa sumbang.

Tiba-tibat kusadari langkahku telah membawaku ke depan pintu pagar seseorang. Menatap kamarnya yang tertutup tirai, _Echizen…_

* * *

**Genius 20: Never End**

**+ Ryouma POV +**

"Aku juga tak tahu, Momo senpai". Aku menggaruk hidung yang tak gatal, "Entahlah…, mungkin aku sedang tak ingin pergi ke street tennis besok…"

"Heeee! Kenapa!"

"Malas", aku menyahut. Tak sepenuhnya jujur.

"Bagaimana dengan burger?", desaknya lagi.

"Uh..."

"Che! Aku tahu pasti jalan pikiranmu!". Momo senpai menghela napas, "Itu keputusan, Buchou. Kita bisa apa, Echizen?"

"Ba…bagaimana?"

Semenit kemudian, "Echizeeen.!. Kau menganggap dia lebih penting daripada aku, Echiizeeee nnnnn", rengeknya.

Aku mendesah, "Baik! Baik! Baik! Besok aku pergi! Puas, Momo senpai!", terdengar suara air memukul jendela. Hujan turun semakin lebat. Dia tertawa. Suara Momo senpai tak terdengar jelas karena hujan yang terus melebat. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju jendela, menyibak tirai, "Mada ma...". Aku berlari menuruni tangga, "Nanti kutelepon lagi, Momo senpai!"

"Oi! Ada apa, Echi—?"

Aku mematikan telepon dan melemparnya ke sudut sofa ruang tamu.

"Selamat malam, Echizen…". Itu kalimat yang pertama kali kudengar dari bibir pucat Fuji si jenius yang selalu tersenyum di depan pintu rumahku dengan gemetar.

"Fuji senpai!"

"Maa…, kini kita punya tiga orang Seigaku no Okaasan. Oishi, Eiji dan sekarang kau, Echizen", dia tertawa lemah.

Rasanya aku tak punya pilihan lain. Merengut, "Kalau bisa seperti itu berarti kau sehat, Fuji senpai", aku membuka pintu dan berkata dari baliknya, "… tapi aku tak mau tahu! Sepertinya besok akan cerah. Jadi sebaiknya kau minum obat itu atau besok aku terpaksa menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga cuma demi berlari mengelilingi lapangan karena kemarahan seseorang!"

"Hm…., Echizen galak sekali…", dia berbisik dan bergulung menarik selimutnya. Dan aku mulai menelepon seseorang.

* * *

**+ Tsuzuku +**

Chapter ke 4.

Gw ga pinter buat fanfic yang sangat rasional si..., jadi maap ya klo ada disana sini bagian yang berkesan ato memang maksa.

Oh, ya...timeline anime ini setelah zenkoku. Tapi gw ga berani masukin hasil zenkokunya, takut salah karena Konomi sensei aja belom sampe kesana.

Dan, sumpah...gw kaget banget pas tau temen gw baca fanfic ini **-buried head in shame-**

Ah, gw juga upload lagi beberapa chapter belakang untuk kesalahan" kecil yamg gw temuin. Arigatou.


	5. Fifth Day

**Disclaimer**: Still** Konomi**-sensei's, **Konomi**-sensei's and **Konomi**-sensei's.

**Tennis no Oujisama** still not mine.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai Tezuka**X**Fuji and Oishi**X**Eiji -sedikit pasangan" umum, Momo**X**Ryouma, Inui**X**Kaidou, Fuji**X**Ryouma, Kawamura**X**Fuji, Fuji**X**Eiji juga terlalu banyak OOC. Slash. Hints fodder. Euh..., don't blame me, kai P?

** + Glory Days +**

**chapter 5**

** Genius 21: Piece by Piece**

Tezuka melihat sosok Fuji yang meringkuk di sofa.

"Dia tak ingin tidur di kamarku"

"Hn", kepala Tezuka terlalu dipenuhi pertanyaan dibandingkan sibuk memikirkan perkataan Ryoma. _Kenapa Echizen?!_ Dia masih dapat memahami jika Fuji pergi ke tempat Kikumaru, tapi Echizen?! Tanpa sadar Tezuka meraba wajahnya yang sedikit lebam_ Kikumaru itu, lain kali aku harus memastikan Oishi menjaganya lebih baik dari ini!_

"Ne, Buchou, karena keluargaku sedang pergi, aku akan ada diruang lain kalau kau membutuhkanku."

"Echizen". Ryouma berbalik, "Pada orang itu…", Tezuka berhenti, "….pada orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkan Fuji…, katakan…aku minta maaf…"

Satu-satunya Reguler kelas satu itu mendengus, "… aku memaafkanmu Tezuka buchou". Tezuka mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ryouma tak percaya.

"Echizen, kau —"

"Kenapa? Bukankah segala sesuatu akan lebih mudah kalau kita jujur? Bukan begitu, Buchou?", Ryouma mengangkat topinya, menatap kaptennya dengan tajam.

"..."

"Hhhhh…. Tentu saja Kikumaru senpai dan yang lainnya juga memaafkanmu.", Ryouma mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Sekejap berhenti, "Jadi kau juga harus dapat memaafkan dirimu sendiri", melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum kembali berhenti, "… demamnya sudah turun, kau bisa tenang", tambahnya sebelum menghilang. "Lagipula aku malas menonton drama kalian", sindirnya lagi.

* * *

** Genius 22: Hitomi o Tojite**

Fuji masih meringkuk di sofa. Bergulung dalam selimut. Tezuka terus memperhatikan rambut Fuji yang berjuntai menutupi mata birunya. Wajah polosnya tak tersenyum. Tezuka jauh lebih menyukai Fuji yang tak tersenyum saat ini. Ia lelah melihat Fuji yang terus tersenyum demi menutupi dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

_Yang mana dirimu yang sesungguhnya, _ _Fuji_ Tezuka mengelus rambut Fuji, menyingkirkan rambut dari matanya. Melihat wajah porselein pemuda kecil di depannya. Fuji bergumam dalam tidurnya dan meringkuk lebih dalam. _Fuji__ si jenius… Mungkin tidak benar-benar jenius… _ _Fuji__ kami_. "Shuusuke…"** ­**

** Flashback **

"Kau pikir karena kau Buchou kau bisa bersikap seenaknya, Tezuka?!!"

"Eiji!", Oishi menahan tubuh acrobatic player itu dari belakang, "…pelankan suaramu….."

"Tezuka! Jangan diam saja! Jawab!". Dan sebelum Oishi sempat bertindak lebih jauh, Eiji telah menghantam wajah kapten mereka dengan kemarahan menggelegak, "…jawab….", Eiji menggiti bibirnya.

"Kunimitsu…., apa itu kau? Kau baik-baik saja?", terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Ini aku, Kaasan. Aku tidak apa-apa!", jawab Tezuka mencoba tenang, "Kikumaru…, aku…."

"Kau apa, Tezuka?! Kau apa?! Sekarang Fuji menghilang! LAGI!", Eiji mendadak berdiri menantang, "Aku, Tezuka! Aku..."

"EIJI! Tenangkan dirimu!", Oishi mencoba lebih keras menahan tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu dari belakang. Mencoba merupakan kata kunci, karena bagaimanapun Eiji terus meronta.

"— dia bahkan tak memberitahuku soal kepergiannya!

"EIJI!!!", kini Seigaku no Okaasan itu terpaksa memeluk Eiji.

"Kunimitsu, ada keributan apa disana?", suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Um, Kaasan. Bukan apa-apa… Tak perlu kemari", cegah Tezuka melongokkan kepalanya ke balik pintu. Oishi melemparkan pandangan meminta maaf pada Tezuka.

"Eiji…tolong…dengarkan aku… Eiji….", Oishi berbisik menenangkan Eiji.

"Aku bahkan tak akan tahu kalau bukan Oishi yang…". Ia melepaskan diri dari lengan Oishi dan menghempaskan dirinya ke tembok rumah Tezuka. Tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Putus asa, "Dan kau malah dengan tenangnya pergi begitu saja…Padahal dia itu... Dan kata Oishi kau..."

"Tezuka", Oishi menyela, "…kami sudah mencarinya ke kedai Taka san. Tapi dia juga tidak ada di sana. Fuji Yuuta juga —"

"Jadi tensai tidak selamanya menyenangkan….", Eiji bergumam lirih. Membuat dua orang di sebelahnya menoleh, "…aku tahu Fuji benci menjadi tensai…"

Itu kalimat terakhir Eiji yang didengar Tezuka sebelum dia menerima telepon Ryouma dan berlari menembus hujan.

**End Flashback **

"— ka…"

"Tezuka?"

_Mungkin Kikumaru benar… Bagaimanapun Fuji…_

"Tezuka"

Tezuka tersadar dari lamunannya, "Fuji…? Kapan kau…", mati-matian berusaha bersikap seperti biasa saat menyadari dalam hati kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin didengarnya. "…sa…dar…?"

Fuji terkikik tak berdosa. kupikirkan…Mungkin… saat kau sibuk menatapku…? Atau…", tersenyum sadis lalu menyingkirkan selimutnya yang berhasil dicegah Tezuka. Fuji kali ini tertawa jernih saat Tezuka memasang wajah curiga, "…Ya, benar sekali, Tezuka. Aku cuma pura-pura tidur", dia bergulung lagi, "Echizen itu benar-benar galak", tambahnya dengan wajah merajuk.

Tezuka memberinya sorotan galak. Fuji yang biasa…Fuji dengan topeng malaikat tersenyumnya, Fuji yang terus berpura-pura, "Fuji"

Seringai penuh intriknya melebar, "Semenit yang lalu bukankah masih Shuusuke?", Fuji bergeser memberi tempat duduk bagi Tezuka.

Pemain tingkat nasional Seigaku menghela napas tertahan, pura-pura tak mendengar, "Jenius ataupun tidak, kau adalah kau". Jeda. "Pergilah, Fuji.". Mata Fuji membuka, "Raih kesempatan itu"

"Kau yakin, Buchou…? Tapi Seigaku...Echizen...". Ada kejujuran yang jarang sekali tersirat dalam pertanyaannya.

"Hanya…kalau kau memang menginginkannya…". _Hanya KALAU kau memang menginginkannya_, ulang Tezuka dalam hati. Fuji melihat Tezuka lekat-lekat. Tersenyum.

Pemuda kecil itu mengangkat tangannya, meraih wajah Tezuka, "Eiji….", bisiknya saat melihat lebam di sudut bibir Tezuka, "Tezuka….sebenarnya aku… Seigaku... ". Tezuka menggeleng dan mengelus rambut Fuji. _Tezuka aku...aku... dengarkan aku kali ini..._

_Fuji_…. "Tidur. Kita bicarakan nanti"

"Kedengarannya seperti perintah bagiku", gerutu Fuji.

"Memang"

"Ternyata Buchou masih tetap lebih galak dari Echizen…". goda Fuji yang dibalas Tezuka dengan pandangan tajam.

Di luar ruangan, Kawamura berjalan mengarah ke ruang tamu, "Buchou…, aku kalah…"

* * *

** Genius 23: White Illusion**

**Kawamura POV**

"Tezuka?! Kau yakin?!"

"Hn"

"Lihat saja, kau akan menyesal". Eiji berkomat-kamit. Oishi menepuk-nepuk rambut merah partnernya.

"Kalau Tezuka bilang begitu sebaiknya kita ikuti"

Semua memandangku dengan terkejut. Eiji maju, "Kupikir kau yang PALING tak ingin Fujiko pergi, Taka san …". Nada suaranya berbahaya.

"EIJI!", Oishi memperingatkan partnernya. Eiji menggumamkan 'gomen ne' yang tak terdengar.

Aku tertawa letih, "Aku tak ingin… Tak ingin Fuji pergi. Juga tak ingin Tezuka pergi. Tapi kita tak bisa membiarkan Fuji terus disini dengan bayangan masa lalunya. Lagipula…, diantara kita semua, yang paling memahami posisi Fuji saat ini adalah Tezuka"

"Tapi Tezuka, ada hal yang tak kupahami. Dulu kau menolak tawaran beasiswa ke Jerman, tapi kenapa sekarang kau…?"

"Dibanding Jepang, Jerman jelas merupakan pilihan yang lebih baik dalam mengembangkan karir tenis pro", jawabnya datar, "dan mengenai keputusanku yang sekarang…., aku punya pertimbangan pribadi yang tak ingin kujawab". Oishi melihat Tezuka. Tangannya menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sependapat", tiba-tiba putra Nanjirou membuka mulutnya.

"Ochibi! Kau tega sekali! Aku tahu kau dan Buchou memang mirip! Tapi tak kuduga sampai semirip ini! Aku tak peduli kalau kau maniak tenis berhati dingin seperti Tezuka! Tapi bagaimana kalau Momo yang pergi?! Apa perasaanmu?!"

"Betsuni.", pemain Reguler termuda itu menguap, "Orang bodoh seperti dia tidak mungkin mendapat beasiswa keluar negeri kan?"

Kalau bukan karena masalah Fuji aku pasti sudah tertawa melihat Eiji dan Momoshirou tak mampu membuka mulutnya. Eiji mengigiti bibirnya tak mampu membalas kata-kata Echizen.

"Kikumaru, selama Fuji belum dapat membebaskan dirinya dari rasa bersalah pada adiknya, dia akan terus terbebani dengan predikat tensai. Tinggal di sini cuma akan semakin memperburuk keadaan", Inui berkata terus terang,

Ruangan langsung senyap. Dan Echizen menunduk dalam seperti sedang berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. Aku mengesah. Hidup di bawah nama besar seseorang, aku yakin Echizenlah yang paling memahaminya. Kaidou melirikku dan memberi pandangan pasrah.

"Datamu salah lagi kali ini, Inui.", Eiji tersenyum getir, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang datamu tentang Fuji tak pernah akurat?"

"Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya, Kikumaru", aku Inui seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

Eiji memantapkan hati, "Akan kukatakan pada kalian. Fujiko pergi bukan karena adiknya, tapi karena…"

"Kikumaru senpai! Jangan!", potong pemuda paling kecil Seigaku itu memandangi senpainya dengan takut. Echizen terlihat panik. Tapi Eiji terlanjur menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pemain kidal taraf nasional yang langsung terbelalak. Dan dalam satu detik semua mata langsung terarah pada kepten Seigaku tersebut. Tezuka yang bingung melirik Oishi yang disambut anggukan pelan wakilnya tersebut.

_Buchou…aku benar-benar kalah…_

* * *

**Genius 24: Shining**

"Jadi kita putuskan saja begitu"

"Inui!", rengek Eiji, "kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk hal seperti itu! Mencari masalah dibelakang Fuji sama saja cari mati!"

"Fsssssshhhh, tapi masalahnya, Kikumaru senpai, ini bukan jalur belakang"

"Yeah…benar. Ini terlalu terang-terangan. Sama sekali bukan jalur belakang. Tapi kita bicara tentang Fuji. Mencari masalah dengan 'Fuji' yang ini sama sekali bukan perkara sepele.", Eiji mendesis frustasi, "Nyaaa, Ochibi saja. Biarkan Ochibi saja! Ya? Buchou? Oishi? Oishi, tolong aku…...Kau di pihakku kan?.", dia menatap Oishi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ryouma mendengus menahan tawa. hanya menurunkan topinya, dan pura-pura tak mendengar rengekan Eiji. Sedangkan Oishi memasang wajah tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Kikumaru senpai, kalau soal berbohong, Echizen itu lebih bodoh darimu", kekeh Momoshirou. Ryouma memelototi kedua senpainya.

"Echizen, gantikan Kikumaru"

"Mada mada dane….", Ryouma tak menolak perintah kaptennya. Menghampiri Fuji dengan seringai senang tersembunyi, raket Bridgestone merah terayun di lengan kurusnya, "Fuji senpai, bertandinglah denganku". Fuji sedang meraih raketnya, saat Ryouma meniru kalimat Fuji dalam bisikan di telinga tensai "dengan sebuah syarat…"

* * *

**Genius 25: Mirai o Chousen**

**NET! ADVANTAGE ECHIZEN!**

Mata seluruh anggota klub yang berkerumun menonton pertandingan dua jenius tenis membelalak tak percaya.

--- Net?! Fuji senpai?! ---

--- Tidak mungkin! Itu suatu kesalahan ---

Suara semakin bergemuruh.

--- Tapi lawannya itu Echizen! ---

--- Tapi Tsubame Gaeshi seharusnya tak pernah gagal! ---

--- Kenapa tidak?! Dulu Echizen bisa mematahkan Higuma Otoshi Fuji senpai. Bahkan Tezuka Zone milik Buchou! ---

--- Gila! Ini sudah tiga jam! ---

"Ada apa, Fuji senpai?", Ryouma melihat dengan heran, "Melamun ditengah pertandingan? Seperti bukan kau saja. Apa kau berniat kalah?", seringainya. Fuji tetap tersenyum.

"Mada mada dane, Echizen", jawabnya singkat balas meniru Ryouma saat melompat maju menyambut Twist Serve lawannya, mengalihkan pandangan dari seseorang di tepi lapangan.

**DEUCE! AGAIN.**

Oishi kata menambahkan kata terakhir tersebut dengan lelah. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Sekarang dua sosok di hadapannya yang tadi terus berlarian mengejar bola meski dengan napas yang terengah-engah berdiri diam.

_Ini bukan hanya pertarungan fisik, tapi juga mental!_ Oishi mencatat hal tersebut dalam hati, melirik ke arah Reguler lainnya yang juga melihat dengan terkesima. Hal yang wajar. Melihat Fuji terdesak bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disaksikan tiap hari. Meskipun Oishi merasa Fuji yang sekarang ini tidak seperti Fuji yang dia kenal sehari-hari. Keinginan Fuji untuk bertarung hari ini cuma pernah dia saksikan saat pertandingan Fuji melawan Kirihara dari Rikkaidai. _Fuji__ benar-benar serius._

--- WUAAA!!! DISAPPEARING SERVE!!!! ---

--- Fuji senpai hebat! ---

Dentangan pagar yang terhantam bola mengalihkan perhatian Oishi kembali ke lapangan. Bola kuning itu memukul pagar tepat di sebelah Tezuka. Angin berhembus. Tezuka melihat Fuji. Hanya Fuji.

**GAME! ADVANTAGE ** **FUJI**

Ryouma tampak sangat terkesan sekaligus kesal, "Che!"

"Sebaiknya kita selesaikan sebelum angin berhenti berhembus…", Fuji berbisik diantara desau angin. Angin berhembus lebih keras, membawa kesejukan. Dan saat Oishi tersadar, Fuji telah membuka mata. Sinar matahari memantul di matanya birunya yang berkilau jernih. Tangannya terbuka, menyambut bola yang terbang kembali ke dalam genggamannya.

**GAME SET! WON BY ** **FUJI**** 7-6!**

Raket meluncur dari tangan kedua pemain tersebut. Jatuh ke lapangan dengan suara berderak.

"Boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo…, Echizen". Fuji tersenyum. Terengah-engah. Napasnya memburu.

"Haku Gei, heh? Kau curang, tapi yaru jan, Fuji senpai... Yaru… jan…". Ryouma terduduk kelelahan. Berbaring menantang sinar matahari siang, seringai tetap ada di bibirnya, "Sassuga na…., Seigaku no tensai…", terkekeh puas, "Ne, Fuji senpai?", Ryouma berseru nyaring. Fuji tetap tersenyum, "…jadi jenius tak seburuk itu kan?". Saat Fuji membuka mata, Ryouma sudah berjalan meninggalkan lapangan menghampiri Tezuka.

Tezuka berdiri melipat lengannya. Wajah juniornya menengadah dengan ekspresi menantang, "Buchou, apa kau tidak menyesal?"

Ryuuzaki sensei mendekati mereka dan Tezuka mengalihkan pembicaraannya pada guru pembimbing mereka, "Ryuuzaki sensei, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu", dan dengan itu mereka melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu saat Ryouma memperhatikan kapten dan gurunya menjauh, si rambut merah melompat memeluknya, "Hoi hoi, Ochibi", Eiji bergelantung di leher pemain kidal yang langsung terbatuk-batuk sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Beres, Kikumaru senpai".

Eiji mengeluarkan seringai kucingnya, "Nyaahoi…"

** +++ Tsuzuku +++**

Gw agak lupa ma fanfic yg ini. Dah bikin sampai ending. Tapi karena gw pikir ceritanya ga gitu memuaskan wat gw, jadi ga gw upload lg. Yah..., bear with me yah, eniwei.

Special thx 2 orang2 yg dah ngasih gw semangat wat upload lanjutannya. Luv you all..

Project TeniPuri setelah ini mungkin Hyouteicentric. Heheh, HyouteiMyu and KazuYa thingie are luv...

**_ --Things you'd like to do in private? --_**  
_Takuya: I'd like to go on a holiday.  
Kazuki: I'd like to go on a holiday where we can stay over.  
Takuya: Like a hot spring. It's totally fine if we don't bother what the other thinks. I'd hide my body even if I go with friends but, if I go with Kazuki-kun I feel like I don't need to at all. (laugh)  
Kazuki: Well that's because, normally, in my home, we'd enter the ofuru bath together right.  
Takuya: Right right. It'd be taken as kinda wrong but! It's not like that!  
Kazuki: Squeezing squeezing in the narrow bathtub, the two of us will sit in a taiikuzari knees pulled to one's chest; fetal position way.  
Takuya: And then we'd talk right._

**- points the quote -** Yeah, blame that for my current insanity state...**- LOL -**


End file.
